Hate Turns to Love
by LazzyMae
Summary: RENAMED from Meant to Be? Eight years ago Lucius Malfoy, kidnapped, tortured, and killed Blaise Zabini for reasons still unknown, or at least that is what everyone is lead to believe. Now Lucius is in Azkaban, and two people are left to pick up the pieces.
1. Meant to Be?

Summary: Eight years ago Lucius Malfoy, kidnapped, tortured, and killed Blaise Zabini for reasons still unknown, or at least that is what everyone is lead to believe. Now Lucius is in Azkaban, and two people are left to pick up the pieces.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the characters except for Erie, Rosie, and Luke

AN: There are few things that need to be known: So for the sake of this story Hermione's Parents just kind of up and abandoned her. Don't know why. Just didn't seem to fit into the story. While in the beginning of the story Pansy isn't a part of the group by the end she is well respected same goes for Draco. There is a reason behind why I had Ginny have James so much sooner than in the books/movie. Hopefully I don't lose my muse and I will be able to finish the other 7 one-shots for these series. The reason will be explained in I believe it is the fifth story in the series. I also kind of accidently made references with lines to other shows and/or movies. It just fit now I can't remember all of them but I do believe one is from Gilmore Girls and one possibly from One Tree Hill. If anyone notices any others let me know. Enjoy the story!

AN2: Also there are a few firsts in this story for me. #1. My longest one-shot/ possibly story my Veronica Mars one might be longer. #2. It is my first Harry Potter one I have solo written. #3. First lemony scene I have written *if you want to skip that part it is the section called December 17, 1999 Draco's POV* there are few other traces but this is the main part where it's not just implied. #4. First Wedding I have ever written #5. First birth I have ever written.

AN3: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

_As I lie here and watch my wife sleep I still try to figure out how we ended up in this position. If anyone was to tell me on that first day at Hogwarts some 15 years ago that I would be married to a Muggle-born witch, let alone Hermione Granger I would have had them admitted to the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's quicker than they could say Quidditch. Now though I don't believe I would have it any other way. _  
"Draco, what are you staring at me for? What's on your mind?" I hear my beautiful witch ask me as I look down I notice that her eyes aren't' even open.

"How do you know I am even looking at you sweetie?" I ask  
"We have been married for almost 6 years. You don't think I know when you are looking at me?" she asks as she rolls over onto her side and runs her hand down my stomach slowly drawing small patterns as she goes.

"I was just thinking about something." I tell her as I run my hand down her back

"Oh no… the last time you said that we ended up with the twins." she tells me. I know she is giving me a hard time and wouldn't trade our twin 4 year olds for the world.  
"Very funny." I tell her as I pull my hand away from her. _If she wants to play that game then so be it._" No, I am just counting my lucky stars that you and I ended up together."  
"Yeah we are pretty lucky." she tells me as her hand sneaks under the sheet.  
"I know that the way we got here wasn't perfect by any means but," I begin to tell her but realize I am quickly am losing my focus as she finds my morning wood. "Hermione, look at me" I tell her _I can't believe that I am turning my wife away. But this really needs to be said, your morning romp can be dealt with later. _

"You have my full attention" she tells me still not completely pulling away from me but bringing her hand to rest on my stomach.

"I know that what my father did was wrong and I know that I apologize about his actions every day, but if it weren't for him you and I wouldn't ever be together." I tell her. Even as the words leave my mouth I know that they are going to make her cry. It was a terrible day when I was pulled out of my advanced potions class early in the middle of December my 7th year.

_**-December 17, 1997- Draco's POV**_

"Mr. Malfoy…" I hear Professor Snape say we had been working on our daily assignment for about 30 minutes in relative silence. With the exception of the occasional drop of a bottle by Longbottom, _still don't know how that bloke got into advanced potions._ "Your presence has been requested in the Headmasters office" _What could that old fool want_?  
"Yes Professor." I tell him as I stand and begin to gather my books  
"Ms. Granger it would seem that you to have been requested to report to the Headmasters office at once also." Snape says as he turns back to the rest of the class. "Why have you stopped working?" he asks everyone else as he notices that they have seemed to stray away with the interruption. "back to work. The only people that aren't expected to hand in a bottle of this potion at the end of this class are Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Anyone else who fails to do so will receive a weeks' worth of detention."

_That seems to have gotten their attention. I wonder why I have to go see the Headmaster with Ms. Perfect. We have nothing in common in fact if it weren't for her and Zabini sharing a common room due to them both being Heads I doubt I would ever see Ms. Perfect outside of Advanced Potions and the occasional Prefects meeting that she holds along with Zabini. So basically the only reason I have to deal with her is because of Zabini._ I am quickly pulled out of my self-imposed rant by a poke in my back.  
"Malfoy are you going to say the password or would you move so I can. I don't care to stand in this corridor with you until I die." I hear Granger spurt at me.  
" Chocolate Frogs" I grumble under my breath. _When did we reach the Headmasters office? _

"Thank You." I hear her say in a sarcastic tone as we both step onto the spiraling staircase that leads to the main office  
"Oh Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy I am pleased to see that you received my request in such a timely matter. Please do have a seat." I hear the old wizard tell us as we step into the office. "Would you care for a sweet?"  
"No thank you sir, we don't require one." I hear Granger tell him as if she were answering for both of us.

"Very well, I am sure you are wondering why I have requested you to my office today?" he says. _Yeah thank you Caption Obvious._ "Very well then do let me explain. It has come to my attention that while doing a patrol of the seventh floor corridor this morning before classes that Mr. Zabini has went missing."  
"What do you mean he has gone missing?" I ask not understanding how the Head Boy could so suddenly vanish.  
"Well it would seem that he has been taken from the castle by someone that entered the school through one of the hidden passages." He explains to us.  
" Have you..." Granger begins but Dumbledore quickly interrupts.  
"Yes, Ms. Granger I have referred to the map and it shows that the person that took Mr. Zabini was one Lucius Malfoy."  
"My father?" I ask confused "Why would my father want to take Zabini?" _We have been friends sense we were in nappies_**.** _I think that Blaise has spent more time at the Manor than he did at his own home in Italy._ "Why is Granger in here?" I ask "Letting her know that she will have to start actually doing her job as Head Girl now that Zabini has gone missing?" I ask but can't fail to notice that there is a small tear leaking form the corner of Grangers eye.  
"No, Mr. Malfoy and as to the reason I believe that your father left this behind and you may be able to shed some meaning on it." Dumbledore tells me as he slides a piece of paper across the desk to me.  
"_**If only he hadn't gone to the wrong side**_**." **I begin to read "_**Everything would have been okay if Zabini hadn't betrayed his family's blood**_**"** I finish. "What does it mean?"  
"Ms. Granger do you care to clear this up for Mr. Malfoy, it would seem that he is in the dark about some important aspects of Mr. Zabini's life." Dumbledore says.  
"I think I am going to be sick." I hear Granger say before she runs out of the office and down the stairs.

-  
" I know I can't get that day out of my mind either." I hear my wife say as I realize that I have zoned out and got lost in my memory.  
"I am sorry." I tell her again as I have a tear start to run down my face.  
"Babe, how many times have I got to tell you that your father's actions aren't your fault." she tells me as she wraps her arms around me.  
"Yeah but if it weren't for him, Erie…" I start.

"If it weren't for him Erie wouldn't have you, I wouldn't have you." she tells me.

_**January 20, 1998-Hermione's POV**_

_It has been over a month sense Blaise has been missing. I don't know what I am going to do. I know that something is wrong and not only with Blaise being missing. _

After Blaise went missing Draco was reassigned to Head Boy and Goyle was moved up to a Prefect. And in the last month I have done everything in my power to avoid my new common roommate. _I still haven't gotten the guts to tell him the reason why Dumbledore thinks I could explain the reason his father took Zabini. But soon I might have to.  
_"Granger, not that I am trying to sound concerned or anything but you look like crap I think we need to take you down to see Madam Pomfrey." I hear Malfoy pull me from my thoughts.  
"No, I am going to head to class." I tell him as I begin to walk toward the portrait hole. _Wow, I am sure feeling light headed.  
"_Granger!" I hear Malfoy scream. That is the last thing I remember before I wake up in the hospital wing

_**January 20, 1998- Draco's POV  
**_"Granger, why didn't you just let me bring you to the hospital wing?" I whisper as I hold her hand after Madam Pomfrey leaves to go get yet another potion. Nothing scared me more than when one second I was having my usual banter with Granger and the next thing I know she is on the ground. I don't think I have ever run as quickly to the hospital wing. _I knew something was wrong when she came into the common room this morning._ But her energies have seemed to be low sense we heard about Zabini last month just before he holiday. "If you would have just listened to me." I tell her as I hear the curtain open again behind me.  
"Okay Mr. Malfoy I need you to step outside for I can finish my exam." I hear the Med-Witch tell me.  
"No... I am not leaving her side." I tell her. _Why are you being so stubborn about leaving her?_ " Just finish the exam."  
" Something's will never change." I hear Madam Pomfrey say "Slytherin's never listen." she mumbles  
"Just do the next spell." I tell her starting to get annoyed with her. I hear her start to say a spell that I have never heard of before. "Why is her stomach glowing… is that pink?"  
"Oh Mr. Malfoy I am sorry for trying to kick you out before. I hadn't realized that you and Ms. Granger were romantically involved." she began. " Oh but more importantly Congratulations Mr. Malfoy from my exam it would appear that you are going to be a father of a little girl in a matter of 6 or 7 months."  
"Excuse me." I say without realizing that in the midst of Madam Pomfrey preforming the spell Granger had woken up, I didn't realize this until I felt the soft sob coming from the bed.  
"Oh Ms. Granger. Did you hear your wonderful news?" She asked, Hermione just nods "Oh wonderful, well I will leave you two to talk. I would like you to make monthly appointments with me." with that she left.  
"You and Zabini?" I ask as she seems to begin to calm down. " That's what my father meant by '_**If only he hadn't gone to the wrong side, everything would have been okay if Zabini hadn't betrayed his family's blood.'**_ You and Zabini were dating and that's why my father took him." I say more to myself than to her.

" I am so sorry Malfoy." I hear Hermione say as she begins to cry harder. "I am so sorry that you are in the middle of this mess. I am sorry that I have caused you so much trouble." she says.  
" You're sorry. Hermione you are pregnant. With Blaise's baby." I tell her letting it all sink in " My father just took away my best friend, he took the father of your child from you." I tell her "I am sorry for his actions."  
_" The first time you apologized for his actions." she tells me as she leans over and kisses the corner of my mouth.  
"And I have been trying to make up for it ever since." I tell her as I pull her into a more heated kiss. " It is also the day that changed both of our lives forever." I remind her as we pull away from each other.  
" It's the day that we found out about Erie." she reminds me as she pulls the picture frame off the night stand over towards us. _Oh heavens she is the one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. _Erie is the perfect mixture of her parents. She has the prettiest chocolate brown eyes and curls that go on for miles in her perfect midnight black hair. Her skin is just the perfect touch of olive like Blaise, and at seven years old it is apparent that she is going to be one of the brightest witches in her year at Hogwarts.  
"Have I told you how much I love you lately for taking and treating her like your own?" I hear Hermione ask me.

" Of course I wouldn't have it any other way." I tell her. " Do you remember Graduation?" I ask her.  
" Oh how could I forget?" she tells me as she snuggles in closer.  
__**-June 5, 1998- Hermione's POV**_

"Malfoy I look like a fat cow!" I yell to my now best friend. After I found out I was pregnant with my little girl Draco had become my major support system. Now being 8 months pregnant, Head Girl, and having to give the Head Girl Speech I am beginning to feel like I am really losing it. We found out in the middle of March when Lucius Malfoy had been captured that he had killed Blaise two weeks after capturing him.  
" You look nothing of the." I hear him reassure me. " Are you ready to get to the ceremony?" he asked me. Draco had also been asked to give a speech at the graduation ceremony.  
"Yeah let's get going. I want to get his over with for I can sit down." I tell him as I waddle out of the common room and started toward the Great Hall for the day's festivities. The whole way down the corridor I knew Malfoy wasn't far behind me. He really had over the last few months become a driving force in my life. He in a way become my rock. Dare I even say the most important person around me.  
"Hermione." I hear my name being yelled as I turn I see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seating on the side waiting for us to enter the room.  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, how are you doing today?" I ask them as we start to walk closer to them.

" We are doing fine dear. Oh look at her Arthur. She is just glowing." Molly says.

" See I told you." Draco says " You look fine."  
" No I feel like a cow." I tell them.  
"Oh dear trust me every pregnant women feels that way." she assured me.  
" We better get to our seats on the stage, we will see you after okay." I tell them  
" Good Luck dears." Mr. Weasley said as we started to walk away.

_**-June 5, 1998- Draco's POV**_

" I would like to welcome you all to the graduation ceremony for the Class of 1998 from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" the Headmaster's voice projects across the Great Hall. From the front stage where I am sitting I can't help but to look out across the crowd at all of the people that after today I might never see again. " This particular class has meant a lot to this school and with it have even broken a few records. Now while we all know that I could stand here and talk for hours I am going to turn to the stage over to your Head Girl Ms. Hermione Granger. Following Ms. Granger, Head Boy Draco Malfoy will be making a short speech as well." With that Professor Dumbledore took his seat. I turn to ensure that Hermione makes her way safely to the podium that is standing at the front of the stage.  
"First I would like to welcome my fellow classmates, professors, parents, and distinguished guests to this honorable day." Hermione starts "Over the last seven years the lessons that we have learned in these halls have shaped what we have become today." she stops for a pause. " When we entered through the doors of this very room at the beginning of our first year we were all essentially clean slates, a fresh piece of clay one might say. We were free to be whatever we wanted to be. At least for the first 20 minutes." She stops to release a small giggle_. Heavens I love that laugh… since when do you love anything about Granger_. " After we were sorted into our respected houses things of course began to change. Despite the obstacles that we faced throughout the years I would seem that we have overcome a lot. Weather you were a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or even a Slytherin you have brought a piece of knowledge of your own to these hallowed halls, something that everyone has been able to learn from and build off of, and for that I would like to thank you. The piece of advice that I would like to pass to all of you is to ensure that even though today marks the end of this journey, don't forget to remember the ones that got you to this day and don't forget the ones that shaped you that didn't make it to this special moment in time." Hermione said "In closing I would like to offer a moment of silence to remember those that we have lost in our journey…." she says as a tear starts to fall. After the brief moment she mummers a small "Thank You." with that she walks back and sits down next to me. Without thinking I reach over and kiss the top of her hand before getting up and making my way to the podium.

"Thank you Hermione for that inspired speech." I begin. " Now she covered mostly everything I wanted to say, of course I never had any intentions of making a long speech anyway." I say. "So the one thing that I wanted to ask our Head Girl." With that I turn and make my way back toward where Hermione is sitting. _Okay it is now or never Malfoy. You know that this is what Zabini would want you to do. You know that you have to protect her._ "Ms. Hermione Granger would you do me the honors of being my wife." I ask _nothing like putting it all on the line in front of everyone.  
_"What?" she asks me  
"Will you marry me?" I ask her in a slightly hushed tone this time that only those closest to us could hear.  
"Draco, I…. I can't do that." she tells me as she runs off the stage.  
_

" You have always been the most stubborn witch I know." I tell her as I kiss the top of her head.  
" I didn't understand why you would want to marry me." she tells me. "How was I to know that you were serious?" she asks me.  
"I figured doing it in front of everyone would make it more serious." I tell her. "It was a rough couple of months."  
"Yeah it was. I am happy that you were with me though. I don't think I would have made it through my pregnancy and those months after without you." she tells me as I am thrown into another memory.  
__**-July 9, 1998- Draco's POV**_

Shortly after graduation I did the unthinkable, or at least that is what everyone around me thought. Despite Hermione's arguments I convinced her to move into a two bedroom cottage with me at the edge of Hogsmeade. I knew that I wouldn't be able to convince her to move into the Manor, even I didn't want to go back there.  
"Draco, where are you?" I hear Hermione yell for me from her room_, it is far too early for her to need something._

"What's going on?" I ask as I round the corner and find her sitting on the edge of the bed and looks as though she might be crying. "Did you mess yourself?" I ask as I notice a puddle of liquid at her feet on the floor.  
"No, you ignorant prat!" she yells. "my water broke, I am in Labor."  
" What? What do we do?" I ask in sheer panic.

"We need to get to St. Mungos." she tells me in a calm and collected voice. _Leave it to Granger to be in a Zen place while in labor.  
_"Right. Well let's get to the floo network" I tell her, momentarily forgetting that while pregnant it's not safe for her to use the floo or to apparate.

" How about not." she says as she gets up off the bed and grabs her overnight bag and heads to the door.

"Oh yes. And how are we to get there then?" I ask  
"Well you simple use the portkey that I have established in the den." she says

"Remind me again why it isn't safe to floo or apparate, but you can use portkey. I hate using portkey they always make me ill." I say as I feel her grab my arm and touch the vase on the top of the mantle. I automatically close my eyes and prepare for the worse.  
"Open your eyes your big baby we are here." She tells me as I can now smell the healing potions quite well and hear the hustle and bustle of the hospital now. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I need to check in it would seem that I am in labor." _How is she staying so calm?_

"Why dear lets you get you into a room, I presume you are the father?" she asks me  
"Yes.…" I blindly answer her "I mean no."  
"Well then the waiting room is right down the hall." She tells me.

"Actually Mam, if it were okay I would like him with me." I hear Hermione say in a something of weak voice. "I don't want to be alone."  
"Well, it isn't exactly the proper thing to do…" the Med-Witch pause "but if you think it be necessary."  
"Yes, it's a necessity." Hermione answers as she grabs my hand, and I quickly realize that it is the first time that she has made any sort of contact with me on purpose.  
"Okay dears, right this way then." the Med-witch says as she takes us to a room. "Young Witches and Wizards these days have no self-respect" we hear her mumble under her breath  
"I don't think she cares for my tactics" I hear Hermione whisper in my ear. I can't help at laugh she has a point, when Hermione Granger sets her mind to something there is no stopping her.

_**-July 9, 1999- 3:51 pm Draco's POV  
**_"Get this thing out of me!" I am getting really tired of her yelling in my ear, but I do believe I have to forgive her. It would seem she is in a great deal of pain right now.  
"You are doing great" I hear the Med tell her. "you are just about their dear."  
" See Granger, you are just about done." I tell her _hopefully that is enough reassurance.  
_"One more push dear and you will have your baby." the Med tells her.

In the next moment I see the baby for the first time. _Oh dear the mixing of blood has really messed with this poor child. It looks like she is covered in nothing but mud.  
_I am quickly pulled from my thoughts when I hear the loudest cry in my life.  
"Why she has some lungs on her." I say to Hermione when we hear her cry. "though I don't believe that it's as loud as the time that I attempted to hex off Goyle's fingers." I tell her in a joking matter.

"I always knew you were evil." she tells me.  
"Ms. Granger would you like to hold your daughter?" the Med asks her.  
"Yes please." She tells her as she hands her the baby. _Wow it's not as bad as I thought she isn't an ugly blob like she looked just a few minutes ago.  
_"Oh Draco would you look at her?" Hermione says "She has Blaise's complexion."  
"But she has your eyes." I tell her as I look down at her.  
"Would you like to hold her?" Hermione asks me.  
"Sure." I reply as she hands me the little girl. "What are you going to name her?"  
"Eralynn Rebecca Granger" she replies. "Draco can I ask you a huge favor?"  
"Anything." I say as I look at her still not quite looking at the little one in my arms.  
"Will you be her godfather?" she asks me with a small cry in her voice.  
"Of course." I tell her as I look down at the precious little girl. "Hi pretty girl." I say to my god daughter. "Now I get to ask you a question Granger."  
"What?" she asks soaking in the moments after the birth of her daughter.  
"Marry Me." I attempt again praying the answer is more favorable this time.  
"Draco... I can't marry you." She replies. "are you ever going to give up?"  
"Nope. You will say yes eventually." I tell her as I continue to admire the princess that has been brought into the life and quickly realize that her mother is becoming my queen, and the love of my life. _  
" Even then you didn't agree to marry me." I tell her thinking back to that moment again "Twice I put my heart on the line" I tell her as I look down at her  
" I am sorry. I really didn't think that you were serious still I mean it had been barely a month since you had asked the first time. "She tells me.  
" Well I was serious. I just had to figure out how to get you to take me seriously." I tell her as I get out of bed and head toward the bathroom.  
"Were you going?" she asks me  
"Shower. Care to join?" I ask her  
"You know I can't turn down an offer like that."  
_

_**-December 17, 1998- Hermione's POV**_

_I can't believe that it has been an entire year since the day that Blaise went missing. It has been a crazy year to. But what did I expect, letting Malfoy into my life. He has practically become a stable fixture.  
_"Hermione I think that someone is a little hungry." Draco pulls me from my thoughts as he brings my precious daughter to me.  
"Yep... it would seem that it is about time for her feeding." I explain. After living with Draco for the last 6 months we have gotten into a solid routine. "Are you going to leave so I can nurse her Malfoy?" I ask him as I notice he is still standing at the doorway of the room.  
"Don't think I am going to. Sorry Granger." He replies as he moves back into the room and sits down in the chair across the room from me.  
"Well will you at least turn until I get her started and half way covered?" I ask not really feeling like giving Draco a peep show today.  
"Nope." he replies. "It's a tit. You think I haven't seen one of those before?" He asks in such a way that I want to chuck something at him.  
"Fine." I say as I unbutton my shirt and prepare to nurse my daughter "Be that way you prat."  
"No problem" he says as he props his feet up on the edge of the desk. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure" I reply as I watch my baby nurse not really paying much mind to Draco.  
"A year ago… when Blaise went missing and I was moved up to head boy, we were thrown together. Did you ever think that we would be here?" he asks

"What do you mean?" _Might as well play dumb for at least a minute or two. _  
"I mean did you ever think that we would be sharing living quarters outside of Hogwarts, or that you would be so comfortable to openly nurse in front of me?" he asks me as I am trying to figure out the point of the question.

"No, not really I guess." I tell him.  
" Why don't you and I get out tonight? Maybe go to the Three-Broom Sticks. You can invite Potter and Weasley, or even Gin and Pansy if you would like." he tells me.  
"What about Erie?" I ask him. "In case you have forgotten we can't exactly take a baby into the Three-Broom Sticks."  
"My mum has been dying to spend time with her. Or if you don't feel comfortable with my mum then maybe Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind watching her for a few hours." he tells me. "Just to give you a break. Especially today."  
"Draco, you know that I don't have any problems with your mom… right?" I remind him. After Lucius was sent to Azkaban I had actually grown quite fond of Mrs. Malfoy. She had given me a lot of great advice, if it weren't for her and Mrs. Weasley I wouldn't have had any idea on how to care for my baby.  
"I know... It's just if you would feel better about it." he tells me.  
"Call your mum. If she doesn't have any plans tonight then my answer is yes. I will take the night away." I tell him.  
"Wonderful." he tells me and he starts to make his way to the floo to make a call.

_**-December 17, 1998- Draco's POV**_

_This better work. I have been planning this night out for the last month and half. I know despite what she claims she needs a night out. _I know it doesn't make sense for me to have been planning but not to have asked Hermione until this afternoon. After I got off the network with my mother I sent the message to the other two couples to let them know that the plan was a go. Now I am just waiting for Hermione to finish getting ready.  
"Hurry up." I yell back to her room "We are supposed to meet them there in 5 minutes."  
"Just a second." I hear her reply from her room. "This is the first time I have ever gotten to dress up to go out with friends at night. I want to be perfect." just then she rounds the corner from her room in a pair of low- rise jeans and a low cut shirt.  
"You're Perfect." I say to her in a sense of awe. _I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful sight. _  
"Are you sure. You're not just saying that because you want to go." She asks me.

"No, I am not just saying that." I tell her as I have to readjust my pants just slightly in hopes that she doesn't notice how hard she is making me. "You are Perfect. I promise."  
"Okay then let's go." she says as she grabs a hold of my arm and we apparate to the Three-Broom Sticks. A minute later we are waiting at the table for the others to arrive.  
"Hey guys!" I hear Hermione yell out as I turn to see Potter, Ginny, Pansy and Weasley all making their way towards us. "It is so good to see you Gin." Hermione says as she hugs her best girlfriend.  
"I know Hogwarts isn't the same without you guys." she says as she sits down between Hermione and Potter, while Pansy and Weasley sit next to me. It took us all by surprise when at the after party graduation night that Pansy and Weasley announced that they had been dating behind everyone's back for the last year. _Well at least that explained why I had suddenly lost my shag mate.  
_" You will be finished soon enough." Harry reminds his fiancé. "I will be happy when you are to. It hasn't been fun trying to take care of James by myself." that was the other surprise of last year shortly after the beginning of February Ginny found out she was also pregnant. James Fredric Potter had been born just before the start of the term in September, which meant that Harry had been left to take care of the newborn for the majority of the time while Ginny finished her last year.  
"Enough about the babies. How has everyone been?" Pansy asks as we receive our first round of butter beers and fire whiskey's. The meaningless conversations carry on for about another two hours before Ginny and Harry announced that they better be making it back to the Burrow. Now that the school holiday had begun they would be staying there until Ginny returned to school and Harry to the flat after the new year. Shortly after that Pansy and Ron also excused themselves leaving me and Hermione all alone.  
"Well it looks like it's just you and me master." Hermione says obviously she has had too much to drink.  
"What do you say we get you home?" I ask her trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh yeah. Take me home and do all sorts of naughty things to me." She said.  
_Oh heavens help me. I didn't think she would get this smashed. Good thing my mum has Erie for the night. _"Okay let's go." I say as I pick her up off the chair and apparate us back to the cottage. "what do you say you go take a shower and then go to bed?" I tell her as I sit her feet down on the carpet outside of her bathroom.  
"Only if you join me." she tells me.  
_No, don't do this to me. I have been fighting this for too long. _"I don't think that would be such a great idea Hermione." I tell her as I start to turn and walk toward my own room.  
"Please Draco..." I hear her ask. As I turn around I can see that she isn't nearly as plastered as she was a few moments ago.  
" Listen, it's not that I don't want to…" I begin. "It's just today isn't the day for us to be doing this. We were supposed to go out and remember Blaise today."  
" And we did." she tells me as she starts to walk toward me. "But I am ready to move on to the next stage in my life." with that she stands on her tippy toes and places her lips to mine. After a minute she pushes the actions when she squeezes my arse and I when I open my mouth with a gasp she takes full advantage of it and slowly starts to move her tongue into my mouth. She tastes like butter beer and lavender, and I quickly realize that I have never been so turned on in my life.  
"Please Draco." she whispers barely moving her lips from mine. "Help me forget the past and move to the future." _how am I supposed to say no to that? _

With the final plea I pick her up and I am quickly moving toward her bathroom once again.  
"Where are we going?" she asks me

"To the shower." I tell her. "I was serious you know. And after I am done with you... Baby you are going to need a shower." in response all I got was a giggle.  
After that things seemed to move at the speed of light. One second I push her through the bathroom door and she quickly starts to unbutton my shit. I soon realize though that she is getting frustrated and the next thing I know I hear all the buttons rip off of the shirt.  
"Sorry." she says as a small blush creeps up her face.  
"Don't be" I tell her as I reach down to rip away her own shirt in the process I accidently tear it.  
"Hey that was my favorite shirt." she says in between drawn out breaths.  
"I will buy you a new one" I tell her as I quickly move my hands to her back to remover her bra. "oh heavens." I whisper as I remove her bra and see her beautiful, plump tits. _I have found the promise land. _I quickly latch my lips over one of her swollen nipples; I realize now why Erie likes her milk so much. It's the sweetest thing I have ever tasted in my life and she quickly thrusts her boob into me further.  
"Oh... god Draco!" She pants as she claws her fingers into my scalp. "Don't stop." I move my one of my hands down her stomach and toward the waist of her jeans. With little effort I pop open her pants and shove them off of her. I quickly rip away her knickers and effortlessly pick her up and place her on the edge of the counter.  
"You have far too many cloths on" She whispers in my ear. "you know if you would just lose the pants I could help you with this _big_ problem you having." she says as she reaches down and rubs my erection through my pants. In the next moment I am naked as the day I was born. With little warning I am pushing into her tight passage.  
"Oh my god!" she is now panting harder "You are so big Draco!" she is now going crazy with lust and I can feel that even after a few strokes that I am not going to last very long.  
"You are so tight." I tell her as I quickly find her clit and start rubbing it. "I am not going to last much longer." I tell her

"Me either." she gasps

"Do you want to me to pull out?" I ask praying she answers quickly knowing that I am seconds from blowing my load.  
"No, I am on potion." she rasps and at that moment I feel her walls to contract and squeeze around my length. I quickly follow into the land of carnal bliss

"That was absolutely amazing." I whisper in her ear as we are both trying to catch our breath.  
"You can say that again" she says as she begins to kiss me.  
"Hermione can I ask you something?" I ask as I pull away from the kiss.  
"No, Draco I will not marry you." she tells me before I can even ask my question.  
"I wasn't going to ask you that." I tell her. "I was going to ask if you would be my girlfriend. Because honestly after that performance I don't think I will ever be able to be without you again." I reply.  
"I don't know you are already breaking a promise to me." she says  
"What are you talking about?" I ask slightly confused  
"You promised me a shower." she whispers as she starts a slow trail of kisses on my neck.  
"Oh if that's all it takes then by all means we are going to take a shower. And I promise it is a shower you will never forget Ms. Granger." I tell her as I pick her up again and make my way toward the shower.  
"Is that a promise?" she asks in her most innocent voice.  
"Damn straight that's a promise." I tell her as we step into the shower and I quickly slip back into her "ready for round two."  
"Thought you'd never ask." she says as she turns on the water.

"I still can't believe that it took us a year to finally get together." I whisper in her ear in our post carnal bliss state after the amazing shower we just shared, good shower shag is still her favorite way to wake up completely.

"Well who knew we would be so great?" she asks me

"Umm... Me." I remind her. "You're the one that took me proposing three times to say yes." I remind her.

"Third times a charm?" she says in a jokingly voice.  
_

_**-June 5, 1999-Draco's POV**_

"Are you sure your mom doesn't mind watching Erie?" I hear my girlfriend ask me  
"Yes I am sure." I tell her we had been dating for about 7 months now and without a doubt the last year and a half since we were thrown together has been the best one of my life.  
"Okay, let's get her to your mom then we can go to the movie from there right?" she asks me.  
"Yes baby, stop worrying so much." I tell her as I reach down and pick up my 11 month old god daughter. "Mummy just worries too much huh princess." I tell her.  
"Would you stop trying to turn my daughter against me?" she tells me as she emerges from the room in a yellow summer dress. _Oh I can't wait to rip that from your body later baby._  
"I am doing no such thing. I am just simply asking if she thinks you are being too much of a worry wart." I tell my girlfriend as she turns to the mantel to get her jewelry set. I sneak up behind her and wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her bare shoulder. "I love you, Hermione." I whisper in her ear.  
"I love you, too Draco." she says as she leans back into my embrace. "now we better get going we don't want to be late. You have all of Erie's things?" she asks.  
"Yes," I reply as I adjust the bag on my shoulder. "even if we have forgotten something I am sure my mum has it in her stash of stuff she keeps for her at the manor."

"You're right. Let's get going I don't want to miss the movie." she tells me as we step into the fire place. "you have a good hold onto me and Erie" she asks before she throws down the powder. I simply nod and get a better grip on both my queen and princess. "okay then." with that she throws down the powder in her hand and clearly says "Malfoy Manor" a second later I am looking at my mother.  
"Hello dear." I hear mum say as I step out of the fireplace in the drawing room.  
"Hi Mum." I say  
"There is my perfect angel" she says to Erie as she takes her out of my arms. I have always thought that they had a beautiful contrast in skin. My mums being very pale and Erie's being a beautiful olive. They complement each other perfectly.  
"Thank you again Cissy for watching her tonight." I hear Hermione say.  
"Not a problem dear." mum replies. She of course knows my plans for the evening and she is praying that it goes our way just as much as I am.  
"Well we better get going mum." I tell her "if you have any problems just let us know."  
"Have fun kids." she says with a glimmer in her eye and as we step into the fireplace once again I see here wink at me and mouth a simple _"good luck son"_

"So what movie are we going to?" Hermione asks as we step out onto Diagon Ally in the middle of a dinner time rush.  
"Actually we aren't going to the movies" I finally fess up.  
"We aren't" she asks slightly confused.  
"Nope, follow me my love…" I tell her as I grab a hold of her hand and apparate to our new destination.  
"Where are we?" she asks a minute later when we arrive at our real date spot.

"In Italy." I tell her. "Actually we are just south of the wizard community in Italy.  
"And what prey tell are we doing just south of the wizard community in Italy Draco Lucius Malfoy?!" She asks and I quickly realize that surprising her with a trip to Italy wasn't the best idea.  
"Well I wanted to take you to an authentic Italian restaurant for dinner." I tell her as I lead her to the table I had pre set-up with some help from Potter and Weasley.  
"Well I don't see a restaurant in sight so try again." she tells me.  
"I decided I didn't' want anyone else's eyes on you tonight so I set up a private diner." I tell her as I pull out her chair and pour her a class of wine.  
" I don't know whether to love you more or hex your balls off for lying to me." she says as she takes a sip of wine.  
"Well let's see how dinner goes first shall we?" I tell her as I sit down across form her and hold her hand on the table.  
"Okay then." She says as she pulls the cover off of her plate of food. "Where's the food Draco?" she asks me as she finds an empty plate.  
"There is something I needed to ask you first." I tell her and before she can cut me off me quickly continue. "I realize that we haven't had the most conventional courtship." I begin. "But it doesn't matter where we start at it's just important to get us to where we end right?" I ask her.  
"Throwing my own Head Girl speech in my face are we?" She asks me with questioning eyes.  
"Let me finish. When you and I were thrown together after Blaise went missing I thought that it would be miserable." I _begin I honestly thought I would have killed you in a month_. "then you found out that you were pregnant with Erie and I realized that while my father had taken away my best friend and the closest thing to a brother I had ever had when he took Blaise, he took away any future that Erie had of knowing her father." I stop for pause. "In the 5 and half months that we lived in the same quarters after that I really got to know you. I realized that you were more than 1/3 of the golden trio, or the brightest witch of the year, and most importantly I realized that while you and I may not be from the same social class in the wizard world that you were an extraordinary witch." I once again pause this time I pull my wand out and point at her empty plate "At graduation last year I asked you to marry me. At the time it was what I thought was right to do. Do you remember your answer?" I ask her.  
"I said I can't." she whispers. But before she can say anything else I continue.  
"A month later after you asked me to be Erie's god father I asked you again." I say now conjuring the ring box into her plate. "you again declined my offer." I remind her. "I understand why though. While I was already beginning to love you, at that point there was still a shred of me that did it to honor Blaise. "I tell her as I reach and get the box off her plate and come to the side of the table." Now I want you to know that this proposal is coming straight from me. No Slytherin sense of nobility to do the right thing for my best mate. I am not holding a beautiful newborn and trying to give her a father. I am asking you Hermione Jean Granger to please say that you will make me the happiest bloke on earth and become my wife." I finish as I look into her eyes I see tears. _Oh please say yes. I don't think I could take another rejection. _"Hermione, sweetie…" I say after a minute of silence. "Say something please."  
"Yes." she practically whispers through her tears. "Yes! Draco Lucius Malfoy I will marry you!"

In the next minute she is in my arms after I quickly slip my great-great-grandmother Black's ring on her finger.  
"Finally." I say. "I told you that you would eventually say yes." I whisper in her ear.  
"Oh you prat." she says as she lightly slaps my back as I spin her in circles.  
"I might be a prat… but you're a prat lover." I tell her as I pull her in for a kiss.  
"That I am." she says as she pulls away "That I am." _

"Do you remember telling your mother?" she asks me  
"Of course I thought she was going to burst with joy" I tell her. "She already had taken Erie under her wing and claimed her as her granddaughter. "  
"We just had to make it an official relationship." she points out. "I never thought that my wedding would be so fancy and special."  
"You never counted on my mum." I tell her.

_**-December 25, 1999- Hermione's POV  
**_"I don't think I have ever been this nervous." I tell my two best girl friends as they help me get ready for my wedding.  
"It's only natural to be nervous." Pansy tells me.  
"Yeah Hermione." Ginny reassures me. "Besides he obviously loves you. He proposed three times before you finally agreed. It shows that he wasn't giving up."  
"Yeah I guess your right" I say as I slip my final emerald hair pin in. When it came to picking the colors for the wedding it was quite simple. We had chosen to get married on Christmas day at Hogwarts. So it was only fitting that we incorporated our house colors. My bridesmaids and Erie would be wearing Green dresses with silver accents as would Draco's grooms be wearing Green and Silver ties. The Great hall though, where the wedding would be taking place, would be nothing but the gold and deep reds of Gryffindor.  
"You okay? You seem to be zoning out there." I hear Pansy say.  
"Just thinking how we ended up here." I tell her.  
"It has been a crazy ride hasn't it." Ginny says.  
"Yeah it has." Before we could move on with our conversation we were a knock at the door.  
"May I come in?" I hear Arthur Weasley ask from the other side of the door.  
"Yes." I say as Ginny opens the door for her father.  
"Hermione, you look stunning." he tells me as he places a small kiss on top my hands.

"Thank you sir." I reply.  
"I have come to ask you a favor my dear." he tells me.  
"What can I do for you Mr. Weasley?" I ask.  
"Would you allow me to give you away during the ceremony?" he asks me with a small tear escaping his eyes. "You see I have had seven children in my lifetime, but I have only been able to officially give one away." he says as he pulls Ginny into a sideways hug. "And were your father isn't here to do the honors, I would just like you to know that it would honor me if you would like me to do it instead."  
"Yes please." I say as I let a small tear fall from my eye. "I would be pleased to have you give me away. After all you have been like a second father to me for the last 9 years."  
"Well splendid." he tells me "Shall we get going then, wouldn't want to keep that gentleman waiting would you?" he asks me.  
"No sir, I wouldn't." I tell him as I stand up and walk toward the door.  
As I watch the rest of my wedding party walk through the double doors that lead into the Great Hall I hear my escort softly whisper in my ear. "You know it's not too late to get out of here if you are having second thoughts."  
"Not a chance. I love him Mr. Weasley and I wouldn't leave him for the world's gold." I say as we start our way down the aisle toward my perfect mate.

__**-December 25, 1999- Draco's POV **_

I can't believe that we have finally made it here. It feels like it has taken forever but now I see the doors open and the wedding party is starting to make its way down the aisle. I look over my shoulder and see that my two groomsmen are of course keeping their eyes glued to their respective girlfriends as they make it down the aisle. Closely following Ginny and Pansy are Erie and James holding hands as they walk toward me. Every few steps they stop and Erie picks up some of her flowers and throws them in the air. I let out a small chuckle at the little girl's style.  
"You ready for this Malfoy?" I hear Harry whisper to me from behind.  
"More than you'll ever know Potter." with that we see the doors open once more and standing at the end of the aisle is the most beautiful sight I have seen. Hermione literally takes my breath away and as she starts to walk toward me she notices how nervous I seem and she sends me a small smile. As the reach the end of the aisle I hear Dumbledore ask you give permission for her to marry me. I want to yell out that we don't need it but I hear Mr. Weasley say that he is honored to do so. As he places Hermione's hand in mine. Now that we are facing Dumbledore I lean over to my bride and say "you look gorgeous my love." to which she replies "you don't look bad yourself." I am quickly pulled from my thoughts when I hear Dumbledore begin the ceremony.

"I would like to welcome you all to this beautiful day and wish you first a Happy Christmas." he begins. After which I hear a wave of Happy Christmas returned

"Now today isn't just any ordinary Christmas. For today we are going to join together Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Jean Granger. For many in this room you understand what this union would mean. After the first year that these two made their way down the halls of this school I would have never dreamed of them getting along, let alone marrying. As such though I pleased to be able and conduct these nuptials." he tells the audience then he turns his attention to us "Mr. Malfoy do you promise to care for and love Ms. Granger for the rest of your natural and spiritual lives?" I hear him ask  
"Yes sir, I do." I reply.  
"And do you Ms. Granger promise to care and love Mr. Malfoy for the rest of your natural and spiritual lives?" I hear him ask Hermione.  
"Yes Headmaster, I do." she tells him.  
"May I see the rings please?" He asks as James shoves the pillow with the rings toward him. "Thank so kindly young Mr. Potter. "as he turns to us he hands us each one of the respected rings "Please hold the ring at the others finger." he instructs. "Slide them on and place your hands with the rings together over the basin." he tells us as he pulls out is wand and taps each of our hands over the basin sealing our rings onto our fingers for the rest of time. He then pushes our hands under the water and as they begin to glow he tells us "please remove your hands." he then tells me in a louder voice. "Mr. Malfoy you man now seals these promises with the first kiss of your marriage."  
With that I pulled my wife into my arms and gave her the biggest kiss of her life thus far.  
"I am proud to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore says as the crowd erupts in cheers, while I continue to kiss my wife. I hear two whispers of "Get a room!" most likely from Weasley and Potter.  
"I plan on it." I say back as I apparate us out of the Great Hall and into our old Common Room.  
"Draco the reception…" my bride begins to protest.  
"Can wait my love." I tell her. "But first there is the fantasy of mine that needs to be taken care and it involves that couch right there." I tell her as I begin to kiss her and back her toward the couch in the old common room. I meant what I said, the reception would be there when we finished.

**_**" We had a wild ride. That is for sure" I tell her  
" Yeah you are telling me." she replies. "We better get going for the day. Or we will have two very hungry four year olds any minute jumping on our bed." she reminds me.  
"Okay... Okay…" I tell her "I love you Hermione Malfoy."  
"I love you too Draco." she replies. Just as we hear a knock on the front door." You go get the door and I will go wake the kids" she tells me.

"Deal." I tell her as I pull on my pants and t-shirt as I head toward the door. _I love that I can spend my mornings just like this. I couldn't ask for a better morning and I get to repeat it every day for the rest of my life. _As I pull open the door my perfect world seems to come crashing down around me.  
"Zabini?" I ask as it would seem that I am looking into the eyes of my former best friend.  
"Hello, Draco." he replies "May I come in?" just then I am bombarded by my three kids  
"Daddy!" I hear in three different voices. Followed closely by Hermione's telling them not to run in the house.  
" You have children?" He asks me before the kids make it to my side.

"Yeah… 2 are mine. Rosie and Luke. Four year old twins" I say as the said twins with their pale skin, grey eyes and curly platinum blonde hair each attach to one of my legs. "and the other…" I don't get out before Erie and Hermione come into the view of the door

"Is your daughter Erie" I say as Hermione and Blaise eyes make contact.  
"Blaise?" I hear my wife choke out as it sounds like she is about to cry.  
"It's me love." he replies.

At that moment I know that my life will forever be altered as I look at the wall I realize it is 8 years to the day since my life had last been turned upside down by something that Blaise Zabini did. It is December 17, 2005.

AN: this is the first story in the Hate Turns to Love series. I hope to write 6 more. I have them basically planned out, it is just about getting time to write them.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	2. What Has Brought Us Here

AN: Thank you for all of the reviews I received on the first chapter of this. Several question/comments I can remember. Regarding Spell check: this is an un-betaed piece so all mistakes are mine. I do run spell check, the way I proof my stories is I read them 3 times, have one other person read it, but they don't also don't catch all mistakes and then run spell check 2 times. There are mistakes that slip. Sorry for that. Someone asked why I had Blaise be alive. I don't know truly when it was a one piece story he wasn't going to but after I started working on this it turned into a several different pieces and I felt he was important for the rest of the series.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP

Yesterday was such a long day, that's to say the least. Everything in my life was going smashingly up to that point. I have a beautiful wife, 2 amazing kids, a wonderful god daughter, and I even have my best friend back. Now while everyone may think that this isn't a bad thing, and honestly it really is a good thing, it just seems to pose a small threat to my wellbeing. The issue arises when my supposed to be dead best friend and the father of my fore mentioned god daughter, showed up at my front door.

_**-December 17, 2005- Draco's POV**_

This morning has been a wonderful one and I know my day is going to be even better. Me and the wife were going to take the kids to Diagon Ally to do a little bit of last minute shopping and meet up with the Potters and the Weasleys for lunch. That is until Blaise Zabini showed up at my door.

"Zabini?" I ask as it would seem that I am looking into the eyes of a ghost when I opened up the front door.  
"Hello, Draco." he replies "May I come in?" before I can answer his question I can hear my kids starting to yell for me as they run through the house.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?" I hear in three different voices call out for me.  
"Children you no better than to run through this house." I hear my wife remind them. "Do not make me freeze in place again Lucas Ian" I hear her say. Obviously the girls stopped but my boy will always be like me never going to listen.

"You have children?" I hear Blaise ask me "did I hear three?"

"Yeah… 2 are mine. Four year old twins" I say just as my twins make it to my side. "This is Rosie and Luke, kids can you say hi to Mr. Zabini?"

In unison like always I hear soft Hellos then I hear Luke's offhand comment to Blaise "You look like Erie"  
"Who is Erie?" Blaise asks as Erie and Hermione come around the corner.  
"That's mummy and our sister Erie." I hear as Rosie explains.  
I look back to see Hermione freeze in her steps as Erie walks up to my side.  
"Morning Dad" Erie says as she fits under the crook of my arm and I place a soft kiss on the top of her head.  
"Blaise?" I hear my wife choke out as it sounds like she is about to cry.  
"It's me love." he replies. "I mean Hermione." he says, _he sounds slightly hurt "_Or maybe Mrs. Malfoy." _yep he's a bit burnt under the edges. _  
"Hey kiddos why don't we let mummy talk to Mr. Zabini and we will go cook some breakfast. Still eggs poached Blaise?" I ask as I start to lead the kids toward our modest sized kitchen.  
"Yes Draco." he says never taking his eyes off my wife. "Thank You."  
As I walk past my wife I quickly squeeze her hand and whisper "I love you, I will keep the kids busy, take your time." I kiss her on the check and walk toward the kitchen.  
_

-_**December 17, 2005- Hermione's POV**_

"Please come sit Blaise." I say barely above a whisper as I lead him toward the living room. "Where have you been?" _might as well cut to the hard questions._  
" Why Malfoy?" he asks me at nearly the same time "Why my best mate Hermione."  
"Let me explain." I tell him. "When we found out you had been taken by Lucius 8 years ago to this day Dumbledore pulled us into his office…" I take a deep breath "He told us that Lucius had taken you."  
"Okay that explains how you found out but how did you end up married to my best mate?" Blaise asked

"Give me a second." I tell him. "A month later, Draco had been promoted up to Head Boy in your absence and after I had been sick for the entire month since you disappeared, I finally passed out in the common room and Draco rushed me to the hospital wing." I tell him. He opens his mouth to speak but I stop him. "Please Blaise let me get this all out before you say anything else." I ask him. "Okay. Well that day I found out I was pregnant with Erie. Draco was with me. Actually Madam Pomfrey thought that the baby was his."  
"But she wasn't?" Blaise asks me  
"You have seen her. Is there any question?" I ask him he just shakes his head. "Well after that Draco made it his mission to protect me. By graduation he thought it was his duty to marry me." I see him start to get mad. "He proposed to me in front of the entire Great Hall. I said no." Blaise looks at me funny. "A month later I had Erie. I asked Draco to be her godfather. We had been told in March that you had been murdered. I didn't think you were coming back. Draco proposed to me again. I said no again." I pause. "Any questions so far."  
"Yes, but please finish I still haven't gotten my answer." he tells me.  
"Okay. By December I think it finally sunk in that you weren't coming back. On the anniversary of when you went missing Cissy watched Erie and we went to the Three-Broom Sticks with some friends. We both had too much to drink and to put it mildly we ended up shagging like bunnies." I could tell that part was making him uncomfortable. "I am sorry Blaise we started to date after that. He proposed to me the following June, just before Erie turned 1. I accepted and we got married Christmas Day that year."  
"So you have been married for almost 6 years." Blaise asks me  
"Yes. Next Sunday will be our 6 year anniversary" I tell him. "Blaise I am so sorry"  
"Mummy," I hear Erie come into the room. "Dad says that breakfast is ready."  
"Thank you princess." I tell her as she turns and walks back toward the kitchen. "Ready to eat?"  
"Yes." he tells me "What's Erie stand for?"  
"Her full name is Eralynn Rebecca Granger." I tell him as it would seem a light goes off in his mind.  
"Granger?" Blaise asks. "But she calls Draco Dad?"  
" Yes, it was hard to explain to a one year old that he wasn't her father. He was always around." I tell him. "But she knows that he isn't her father. She knows that he is her godfather. But she still wants to call him Dad it's just stuck."  
"Makes sense." Blaise said

We had invited Blaise over today to let him get caught up on everything that is going on. Shortly after breakfast yesterday Blaise excused himself and promised he would come back this afternoon.  
"Are we ready for this babe?" I hear Hermione ask as she comes into the room.  
"Yeah I think so." I tell her. "I don't know though. Are the kids playing?"  
"Yes. I imagine that they won't stay there though." She tells me as we hear a knock on the door. "I will get the door." she tells me as she makes her way toward the next room.  
"Hello Blaise." she says as she and Zabini walk back into the room together.  
"How are you today?" I ask as I stand up and shake his hand.  
"Doing well." he replies. "Listen I wanted to apologize for my actions. yesterday." he tells me.  
"It is quite alright." I tell him. "I believe if I were in your shoes I would have had a similar response."  
"If it helps it hasn't been smooth sailing the whole time." Hermione pipes up.  
"Oh really what do you mean?" he asked sounding intrigued.

"Well you would have loved to be a fly on the wall for our first fight." I tell him.  
"Really why is that?" he looks back and forth between us.  
"It is over you." Hermione whispered. "Kind of."  
"Do tell." he says as he settles into the couch and prepares for the story.  
_

_**-March 15, 2000- Hermione's POV**_

I have come to hate this day with a loving passion. While everyone else would say that it really doesn't hold any meaning it does to me and Draco.  
"Morning Babe." I hear Draco come into the kitchen "Did you sleep well?"  
"Not really." I reply. "Was Erie still asleep when you walked past her room?"  
He just nods at me as he walks over to the wind just as the owls begin to arrive with the morning mail. "Oh look it would seem that Pansy and Weasley's wedding announcement is in today's paper" he tells me as he hands me the paper.  
"_It has been officially announced by Mr. Parkinson that he is blessing the up and coming nuptials of his Daughter Pansy, to one Ronald Bilius Weasley. We at the Daily Prophet would like to offer our congratulations to the couple and wish them a happy future_." I read out loud. "I could I forget that the wedding was this weekend?" I ask  
"I don't know. You have seemed a bit distracted this month. Don't worry I am sure it will pass." he reassures me. "So I was thinking maybe we could drop Erie at my mums tonight, maybe take a quick trip to Diagon Ally."  
"No." I tell him. "Absolutely not!"  
"Why?" he asks me in a slightly confused tone "What's wrong Babe?"  
"I am not taking my daughter to that Manor today. She will not go near it I tell you." I am now nearly screaming at him. "And you won't either. If you dare take her we will disappear and you won't be able to find us."  
"What is wrong with the Manor?" he asks starting to get on the defense. "Or is it that you have now grown to resent my mother for some reason or another."  
"If you can't figure it out, then maybe it was a mistake marrying you." I yell as I walk toward my daughter's room. "I am going to take Erie with me today to Ginny and Harry's." I tell him as I quietly open up her door and slip in her room.  
_

-_**March 15, 2000- Draco's POV**_**  
**Shortly after I heard Hermione leave the house through the Floo Network I decided maybe I should make my way over to my mums. I had promised her that I would stop by today, for some reason she said it was of the utmost importance that I did.  
"Mum?" I say as I step out of the fireplace in the drawing room.  
"Draco I am so pleased to see." she says as she walks into the room and gives me a quick hug. "Would you care for a drink?" she asks as she makes her way to the beverage tray at the other side of the room.  
"Yeah with how my morning is going I could use a fire whiskey or two…" I tell her as I see her turn and seemed to wince just slightly.  
"What happened?" she asks with the look of concern plastered all over her face.  
"Hermione was upset with me this morning for some reason. I don't know she has seemed to be really stressed this last week. Maybe something else is bothering her though." I tell her.  
"I see. Did she say anything?" my mother asks me as she hands me my requested drink and ushers me to have a seat across from her at the small setting table.  
"She was just upset when I suggested we have you watch Erie tonight for a bit so we could get out of the house. She went off about how if I brought Erie to the Manor today that she would take her and disappear and I would never see either of them again." I explained as I took another sip of my drink.  
"Well of course she did." my mother replies as I accidently spit up a little of my drink

"Of course she did? Am I missing something mother?" I ask as I set down my drink.  
" Just the date apparently." She tells me as she pulls out the calendar from the desk drawer across the room. "Look at the date son." she tells me as she pushes the calendar in front of me.  
"Yeah it's the 15th of March what's so special about the 15th of March….. Oh." I say as it hits me like a two ton boulder and my mother looks at me with knowing eyes. "It's the anniversary of when father was captured and admitted to having killed Blaise." I tell her.

"Yes dear." she tells me as she walks over and puts the calendar back. "Does it seem to make sense now?"  
I just nod_. How could I forget the day that cemented our worst fears? Of course Hermione doesn't want Erie here. There is too much raw emotion today in these halls_. "How terrible could I be?" I ask my mother.

"You aren't terrible son you have just over looked the day. While you have gotten your happy ending I am sure it is still bit of a sore spot for Hermione. She is okay with the manor on any other day of the year, but not today because…" I cut my mother's sentence off  
"She is relieving the day we found out that dad murdered Blaise in the basement." I say as I notice my mother is starting to mist up a bit "Mother it isn't your fault. As big as the manor is there was no way that you could have known what he was doing on the other side of it."  
"I know it's just I can't believe I let it happen under my own roof." she tells me.  
"It will be okay. Can I talk to you about whatever you needed to talk to me about later?" I ask "Maybe tomorrow?"  
"Yes, that would be fine." she tells me as I start to make my way to the fire place "Where are you going?" she asks

"To find Hermione and apologize." I tell her as I step into the fireplace and throw down floo powder "Potter Cottage"  
" Draco what are you doing here?" I hear Ginny ask me _she looks a little upset. Great this should be fun.  
_"I need to speak with Hermione…. Is she still here?" I ask

"Yeah she's here don't know if she wants to talk to you though." Ginny tells me. "You really upset her."  
"I know but let's just say that I have seen the error of my ways and that I need to apologize." I tell Ginny as I notice Hermione walks through the kitchen door. It would seem that they have a silent conversation before Ginny take Erie from Hermione and walks out of the room.  
"Okay Ms. Erie lets go and see if you and James cannot completely destroy the play room this time." I hear Ginny tell Erie  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" My wife asks me. Even though we are married when she's mad at me I am not Draco I am Malfoy again just like in school.  
"I have come to say I am sorry for this morning." I tell her. "I wasn't quite paying attention to the date."  
"So you have figured it out?" she asks

"Yeah I figured it out. I am so sorry I even suggested taking Erie to the manor today. I am an idiot."  
"You're not an idiot. You just didn't notice the date. I am sorry I went off on you about that." she tells me. "I am just not comfortable with the manor today. I would never take Erie away from you and I couldn't ever just disappear and never see you again. I love you too much."  
"As it should be. He was murdered in the place and we found out about it two years ago today." I tell her. "Why don't we go get Erie and we can head to that new Ice Cream shop on the ally." I suggest.  
"How about we just head back to the house." she tells me. "We can have a quite morning in and Ginny can bring Erie back by later. I know she wouldn't mind."  
"Okay." I tell her  
"Let me go tell Ginny, I will be right back." she says as she turns and walks into the other room. When she comes back a few minutes later she tells me that Ginny has invited us for supper and offered to keep Erie all day. "What can we do with entire day Mr. Malfoy?" she asks me in a seductive voice  
"Oh I can think of a few things my bright witch." I tell her as I pull her into the fire place with me and we head back to our place.  
_

"So your first major fight was over you not wanting to go near the manor that day?" I hear Blaise ask Hermione for clarification.

"Yes." She replies "It wasn't easy going into that place and to this day the last 5 years I haven't went there or allowed my children around the Manor on March 15."  
"What were you guys told?" Blaise asks us "I mean obviously Lucius led everyone to believe I was dead."  
"He said that he had murdered you two weeks after capturing you." I tell him.  
"Uh... no two weeks after he captured me he took me out of the basement at the manor and took me to this little village in Ireland. He starts to tell us "He placed a binding spell on me that wouldn't allow me to contact anyone I knew for the rest of my life."  
"How did you…." Hermione begins  
"I made friends and one of my friends was able to get word to Dumbledore and together we found a way to remove the spell" he tells us.  
"How long has Dumbledore known you were alive?" I ask him  
"About 6 or 7 months." he tells us. "I made him promise not to tell anyone in case we couldn't get it removed. "So tell me more about Erie."  
"She is perfect" I tell him "I don't think I could ever not love her with my entire being." I say as I hear Hermione start to laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask her getting a little upset.  
"You say that you could never, not love her." she says "yet you wanted to hex her to death when she turned two." she reminds me.  
"Oh yes.… I try and block that day from my mind." I tell them.  
"What happened?" Blaise asks  
_

_**-July 9, 2000- Draco's POV  
**_"Tell me again how I ended up agreeing to this?" I ask Hermione as she levitates herself up to hang another piece of crate paper.  
"Because you are wrapped so tightly around Erie's little finger all she had to do was give you puppy dog eyes and you told her she could have whatever she wanted." She reminds me as she comes back to the floor and gives me a small peck on the check before she rises up to hand the next piece.  
"But princess?" I ask "it is so cliché"  
"You are the one that started calling her your little princess." she tells me again as I am truly starting to question myself on marrying her. _Sometimes she just is too quick to point things out._  
"I realize that…" I tell her. "I guess I just never put things into perspective before."  
"What do you mean?" she asks

"Well you know…"I begin "just stop for a second and let's talk."  
"Okay." she says as she sits down on the chair next to her. "Let's talk"  
"You know that I wouldn't trade my relationship with you for anything and that no matter what I love Erie. It is just sometimes I don't feel like I am supposed to be in her life." I tell her.  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy you are the most important person in both of our lives and there is nothing that will ever change that." She tells me as she comes over to me and sits on my lap "do you understand?"  
"Yeah... I get it." I tell her. "There are just days that I am afraid I am going to turn out to be my father or worse than him."  
"Never." she tells me "What is bringing this on?"  
"When I was 4 I wanted to have a muggle birthday party. I didn't understand the difference back then and my cousins were having muggle birthday parties." I begin to tell her  
"Let me guess" she cuts me off before I can finish. "Your dear father thought it wouldn't be proper." she asks

"Pretty much." I agree "So you see technically this will be my first ever muggle birthday party and when I started to wonder how I had been convinced to let her have a princess themed party I was afraid I was starting to slip down a slope into the land of terrible fathers or in our situation father figures."  
"Do you regret that she doesn't have your name?" she asks me in a worried tone. "I told you after we got married if you wanted to adopt her I would have no objections."  
"It's not that." I tell her. "I love her like she is my own but she will always be Blaise's daughter."  
"You miss him?" she asks me as wraps her arms around me tighter. We rarely talk about Zabini; it's just too painful for her _and me_.  
"Yeah.…" I begin. "I really do."  
_

-_**July 9, 2000- Hermione's POV**_

I can't believe that I have been so selfish that I didn't even notice that Draco was missing him so much. I mean it's only natural he is around Erie on a daily bias and she is beginning to be more and more like Blaise each day. But you know not that he'd notice but Erie is a lot like Draco to. _I guess that answers the age old question of nature or nurture that shapes the child. It is differently Nurture if you were blind you'd never be able to tell they weren't biologically related.  
_"So I just checked on the birthday girl, she is ready to make her presence known." Draco comes into the room to tell me. "She really thinks she is royalty."  
"You treat her like a princess." I remind him for what feels like the seventh time today.  
"She is my princess and you my darling witch are my queen." he tells me as he falls on bended knee.  
"Be a good subject then and fetch me my princess." I tell him as I bend down and kiss the top of his head. "Be gone with you now."  
"Yes my queen" he says as he stands up and gives me a quick peck and walks to the next room.

_What would I do without him though? Never in my life would I have ever guessed that Draco Malfoy could be so sweet and loving.  
_"Mummy look at me I look like a real princess." I hear Erie coming into the room.  
"You really do sweetie." I tell her "Where is your Dray?" _I wonder how long it will take her to realize that not everyone has their own Draco, but rather a daddy.  
_"He is a meanie." she tells me.  
"Why?" I ask her "What happened?"  
"He told me that I couldn't have my own pet." Erie explains to me.  
"Well honey maybe it isn't such a great idea. Wait a few days and ask him again." I tell her.  
"Ask me what?" Draco says as he comes into the room.  
"About my pet." Erie starts.  
"Now Eralynn what did I tell you?" Draco asks _I haven't ever told him he wasn't allowed to set rules and limits for Erie; he is going to be a large factor in her over all raising.  
_"You said I couldn't" she tells him "But…" _oh I knew that was coming."_ I am your princess and today is my birthday so you have to give me what I want."  
"No." he tells her sternly "I will not allow you to have a pet."  
"FINE!" she yells "I hate my Dray!" she exclaims the next second I look over and see that Draco's hair has changed color  
"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"Your hair is turning…" I start to laugh "it's turning… bright PINK" I say as I completely start to lose control.  
"WHAT!" he exclaims as he rushes to the nearest mirror. "How did these happen?" he asks then it dawns on him "Oh ERIE! It's not nice to hurt other people."  
"I didn't hurt you. Changed your hair to prettier color." Erie tells him as she skips out of the room.  
"Don't worry I will fix it." I tell him as I change his hair back to his beautiful platinum blonde "Just remember you love her." I remind him.  
"Not too sure about that right now." he tells me.

"Draco!" I look at him shocked. "You don't mean that."  
"You sure?" he asks me as he walks out of the room.

"She dyed your hair pink?" Blaise asked me. "Oh I would have paid to see that." he tells us.  
"Thankfully no one saw it but Erie, Hermione, and myself." I tell him as I am starting to get a bit annoyed.  
"Please... Hermione tell me that you have pictures?" Zabini asks my wife.  
"Sadly no." She tells him. _Thank lords _  
"There is a time that I allowed her to get pictures of me with a dyed hair color. It wasn't just as interesting as the pink your daughter had chosen for me." I tell him.

"Really what was the occasion?" he asks me.  
"Well we went to the Halloween Ball at Hogwarts and she convinced me to dye my hair for one night." I tell him. "I believe that there is a picture around here."  
"Yeah here it is." Hermione tells us as she reaches down and retrieves one of our photo albums.  
"Nice hair mate." he tells me but still has a questioning look on his face "why are you in the hospital wing"  
"I forgotten that the picture was in the hospital wing." I say "It is when we found out about the twins."  
_

_**-October 31, 2000- Hermione's POV **_

**"**I can't believe that you are risking the trip here when you are this pregnant." I tell Pansy  
"There is no way I was going to miss this!" she tells me. "Even if Ron would have preferred we'd missed It."  
"Well we wouldn't want Ron to have his way." Ginny tell us.  
"No, that would be a terrible prospect." I tell them as we start to make our way to the Great Hall where we are supposed to be meeting the boys. "By the way Hermione that dress is beautiful"  
"Thank you." Draco surprised me with it when I came home from the library this morning.  
"What was the occasion?" Pansy asks me.  
"No idea, he said that he thought that I just needed a new dress for the ball tonight." I tell them. "Guess what else I convinced him that I wanted to be with a brunette for a few nights and he actually dyed his hair for a few days."  
"Oh my precious Draco." Pansy said. "What I am sorry he may be your husband but I have always loved his hair."

"You know she is right Hermione." Ginny points out.  
"I know." I tell them "But he looks good this way too." I tell them as we are close to the doors of the Great hall and we can now see the boys. "See."  
"Okay I am liking this as well." Pansy says.  
"You checking out Malfoy?" Ron asks her "Right in front of me?"  
"No, honey I wouldn't ever do that to you." she tells him.  
"What were you talking about?" Draco whispers in my ear.  
"Just how amazingly hot you look." I tell him "and how I can't wait to get home and rip your clothes from you so I can have my ravishing way with my loving husband."  
"Oh." he says as he presses a small kiss below my ear. "I like the sound of that. So happy my mother has Erie for the evening."  
"Yeah me to." I tell him.

_**-October 31, 2000- Draco's POV  
**_" Are you sure you are feeling well my love?" I ask Hermione a few hours after the ball began.  
"Yeah." she tells me but I can tell that something isn't quite right with my witch.  
"Hermione, he's right you look like you aren't doing very well at all." Harry says as he sits down at the table across from us.  
"Don't worry about me." she tells us. "I have just been a little tired the last couple of days."  
"Are you sure that's all it is?" Pansy asks her.  
"Yes, you are the one that is nearly ready to pop outta a baby and your worried about me?" she points out. "Erie has just keep me up the last couple of nights. She was running a small fever and I was worried."  
"You sure?" I ask her again.  
"Yeah. Now why don't you take me out to the dance floor? They are playing our song." she whispers in my ear.  
"Can't pass up an offer like that." I tell her as I pull her out onto the dance floor. _How did I ever resist that smile? She is absolutely perfect. _"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I ask her as I pull back from her. "You sure you're doing okay?"  
"I think I must have caught that stomach bug that Erie had." she tells me. "I just am feeling a little sick to my stomach, and maybe slightly dizzy." She replies as she starts to lose her balance.  
"Okay I think we need to go and see Madam Pomfrey." I tell her "just to be sure."  
"Yeah maybe that wouldn't be such a terrible idea." she agrees.  
"Guys I am taking her to see Madam Pomfrey." I tell the rest of the group as we walk past the table.  
"Do you want us to come with you?" I hear Ginny say  
"No, stay and enjoy the rest of the ball. I am sure we will be right back" Hermione tells Ginny as we walk out the door.  
"So tell me how, was your trip to the library today?" I ask her as I try to make small talk to keep her mind off of her quezzy stomach.  
"It wasn't too bad. I think that Erie really likes the children's section. I couldn't get her to live the area at all. I had to practically take her out of their kicking and screaming." She tells me.  
"She is your daughter." I tell her "You know come to think of it Zabini enjoyed spending time in the library here at Hogwarts to. She is doomed she is bound to be a book worm." I tell her.  
"You might have point." she tells me. "I am just happy she is feeling better."  
"Speaking of which..." I begin. "Why didn't you tell me she was keeping you up? I would have stayed with you." I tell her "I thought her temp broke before I went to bed."  
"It did but then it started to spike again shortly afterwards?" she tells me.  
"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask her  
"Because there was no sense of us both being up and tired." she tells me.  
"Hey, remember we are in this together. That means if Erie is sick and one of us stays up so does the other. Don't forget that Babe." I tell her before we go through the doors of the hospital wing.  
"I know." she says as she gives me a quick kiss. "I love you, Draco." she says as we walk into the hospital wing.  
"Why Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger… I mean Mrs. Malfoy what brings you two down here?" Madam Pomfrey asks.  
"Well Hermione has been feeling a bit under the weather and I wanted her to get checked out." I tell her as she has Hermione sit on one of the beds.  
"Erie has been sick and I think I just caught her bug." Hermione tells her.  
"Oh how is Ms. Eralynn?" Madam Pomfrey asks. "I can't believe she is already two."  
"Yes, terrible two's they are being." I tell her.  
"Can I just get a potion for this bug Madam Pomfrey; I would really like to get back to the ball." Hermione tells her.  
"Why yes dear," she begins "But first I must run a pregnancy spell upon you. It is just for your safety in case you are pregnant." she explains. "Is there a chance of that my dears?" Madam Pomfrey asks without breaking her professional stance.  
_Good Godric it isn't like we don't shag! We are married after all. How embarrassing. "Yes_, there could always be a small chance." I hear Hermione say as I look over and see she is turning several shades of red.  
"Okay dears, this will only take a second." she says as she begins the spell _at least I recognize the spell this time. Well no glowing pink just purple, must be a false.  
_"It's a false correct. It isn't glowing a pink or a blue." I ask but as I look to Hermione I think I might be wrong.  
"No, Mr. Malfoy it means you are indeed are expecting. It would seem to be with twins, one girl and one boy."  
That was the last thing I remembered before hitting the floor.

"Why does it go purple?" Blaise asked us  
"Well if the twins would have been the same gender it would have just been a brighter of whichever the blue or the pink but where there was one boy and one girl they merge and come up as a purple. "Hermione explains.

"Wow Draco, so how long did it take you to come back around?" Blaise asks me.  
"Oh I woke up about 10 minutes later. Madam Pomfrey had levitated me to a nearby bed." I tell him. "I have to tell you I took the news of the twins quite differently from when we found out about Erie." I tell him.  
"You were with her when she found out about Erie." he asks me.  
"Yes, sorry I stole your moment mate." I tell him.  
"It's fine." he tells me "I wouldn't have wanted her to be alone."  
"Don't worry, Draco assured I wasn't ever alone when I needed him during my pregnancy with Erie. And hasn't since." Hermione says as she scots closer to me.  
"When you had Erie?" Blaise asked her  
"Yes, Draco was with me." she says  
"Oh yes. I never thought that day was going to end." I add. "Have you ever been a room with a woman in labor."?  
"No, Can't say I have." Blaise answers with a small laugh.  
"You don't want to be." I tell him.  
"You survived." Hermione points out to me.  
"Yes darling." I tell her "but you truly got your best form of revenge." I remind her.  
"How?" Blaise asks.  
"Well there is this small spell that deflects pain onto another." Hermione says with a small laugh.  
"Small.…" I say. "Don't let her fool you mate."  
"No." Blaise says "I can't imagine Hermione doing something so evil." he tells me.  
"Oh believe me. She did." I tell him.  
"She deflected her labor pains to you?" he asks me.  
"Oh yes." Hermione said as she started to giggle.  
"It was miserable." I remind her. "I thought I was going to die."  
"Good thing it isn't left to the men to go through labor every day or we wouldn't have any species left." she points out.  
"Oh I have to hear about this." Blaise says.

_**-May 4, 2001- Hermione's POV  
**_" Good morning my princess." I say as I walk into my near three year olds room. "Are you ready to go to see Nana Cissy today?"  
"Yeah! Yeah! Nana Cissy! Nana Cissy!" she says as she starts to bounce up and down on her bed.  
"Okay then bouncy girl let's get you ready." I tell her as I lower the side of herbed to let her out. "What do you want to wear today?"  
"This one" she says as she points to her green jumper that says Slytherin House Rules on _it I am still trying to understand how Draco talked me into it. _  
"Okay I tell her." realizing that there is no use in arguing with her. I have tried many of times to tell her that she could wear something other than greens and slivers but she has been in this phase for a good 4 months. "You want to go wake up your Dray?" I ask her as she runs out of her room and straight toward mine and Draco's room.  
"Dray! Dray! Wake up! Wake up! I get to go to Nana Cissy's today!" Erie runs into the room making her presence known.  
"Hi princess." he tells her as he sits up and hugs here. "I sure do like your choice of jumper's today."  
"It's green!" she tells him. "Guess what!" she exclaims

"What?" he asks her  
"When I go to Hogwarts I going to be Slytherin just like you Dray!" she tells him.  
"What about me? I ask as I make my way to the room and sit down on the bed next to my husband. "Don't you want to be in Gryffindor like me or Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron?" I offer to her  
"Nope." she tells me "Gryffindor sucks." She informs me.  
"Now Erie you apologize to your mother. You will not speak like that." Draco tells her.  
"Sorry mummy." she whispers.  
"It's okay Erie. Are you ready to go to Nana Cissy's?" I ask her "You don't want to be late."  
"Let's go." Erie says. "Bye Dray! I loves you!" she says as she reaches up and kisses him on the check as she scurries out of the room.  
"I will be back in a few." I tell him "I am going to portkey to Gin's and she is going to take her the rest of the way to the Manor." I finish as I lean down and kiss him. I really have begun to enjoy the weekly visits that Erie has with Narcissa.  
"Ready mum?" She asks as I make it to the parlor.  
"Yes. I am going to take you to Aunt Gin's then she is going to take you to Nana's." I explain to her.  
"Okay." she says "Let's go!"  
_

_**-May 4, 2001- Draco's POV**_

"So did you make it to Gin's okay?" I ask my wife as she gets back to the house about an hour later.  
"Yes, I stayed and watched James for a few minutes while Ginny took her to the manor." she tells me. "Sorry I ended up being gone longer then intended. Pansy showed up with Reggie right before Ginny got back and you know I just had to fuss over him for a few minutes." she tells me.  
"That is quite understandable Babe." I tell her. "You ready to head to that late breakfast?"  
"Yes, just let me run to the Loo quickly." she tells me as she starts to walk toward the other room. "These twins are doing a number on my bladder."  
"They are almost here dear." I remind her now that she is into her eighth month I believe she is getting a bit uneasy. "After breakfast would you like to go to the baby store and get some more cloths for them?" I have found it odd that she is soothed by doing this small act.  
"Yes," she tells me as she starts to close the door "but no more Slytherin cloths for any of the children. I believe that Erie is truly beginning to believe that Slytherin's are better than everyone else."  
"Oh but darling the really are." I tell her as she comes out of the Loo and I see something coming flying toward my head. "I am just kidding."  
"Well no more kidding around…" she stops short of finishing her sentence.  
"What's wrong?" I ask her as I rush to her side.  
" I do believe I am having contractions." she tells me. "It will pass. Like I was saying no more kidding around Erie. I don't want her to be rude to others' just because they are in a different house."  
"Okay. Are you sure that you are okay?" I ask her  
"Yes." she tells me as I see her face go distorted again.  
"Another." I ask her as I look to the floor and see a puddle of liquid. "Sweets?" I look at her  
"I think it is time to head to the hospital." she tells me.  
"I would agree." I tell her as I wrap my arm around her waist and head toward the portkey that she had set up. "At least I recognized the signs this time" I whisper in her ear as we touch the port key.  
"Yes that is an advantage." she tells me as we reach our destination. "Besides I have a small surprise for you."  
"What is that?" I ask her  
"Oh you will see darling." She tells me "Maybe you should contact your mum. See if she can take care of Erie."  
"Yes Dear." I tell her as I begin to draft a message for my mum.

_**-May 4, 2001-11:37 pm Hermione's POV  
**_I can't believe I am looking at my precious twins. When I woke up this morning I would have never thought that I would be looking at my beautiful babies with in the day.  
"Hey do you share those two?" I ask my husband as I look over to the chair where he is holding one baby in each arm.  
"After what you put me through?" he looks at me "Not at this moment" he said in a joking matter.  
"Well you were a large part of the delivery this way." I point out.  
"I don't know how you went through that with Erie and now with the twins. You are indeed the strongest witch I have ever met." he tells me as he makes his way over to me with the babies.  
"I am glad that you were able to experience the pain with me." I tell him as I take my little boy from his arms.  
"Yeah... not sure I would like to that again though." he tells me as he sits next to me on the bed with our little girl in his arms. "You know we need to name these little angels." he points out  
"I have been thinking about that." I tell him. "Where Erie is partially named after my mother."  
"Yes, her middle name of Rebecca." he says  
"So I want to name the twins after your family." I tell him. "I was thinking Narcissa Rosa-Jean for this little one." I tell him as I lean over and kiss my daughter on the forehead.  
"I like that." he says as he wipes a piece of hear away from her forehead. "And what about my Champ?"

"Well…. How about Lucius Ian?" I suggest.

"How about Lucas Ian." he tells me "I don't want to carry on my father's name, he is pure evil Babe."  
"It's your middle name as well." I point out.  
"Lucas is close and that way we won't be reminded of my father daily." he tells me. "Welcome to the crazy world Narcissa Rosa-Jean and Lucas Ian" he says as he leans over and kisses me.

_**-May 5, 2001- Draco's POV  
**_"How are you doing this morning?" I hear my mother ask me as I reach for the door of Hermione's room.  
"Dray!" I hear Erie say before I can answer my mother "is mummy okay?"  
"Yes, your mummy is fine. You want to meet your brother and sister princess?" I ask her as I open the door.  
"Yeah!" She says as she starts to jump up and down  
"Okay but you have to be real quite." I tell her. "They are small and very fragile." I explain as I open the door fully.  
"Hi Erie Bug." Hermione says as she sees us coming from the hall.  
"Hi mummy." she whispers "Dray says that I have to be quite."  
"Yes do you want to see them?" She asks

"Yes." she says  
"Okay. Hi Cissy." Hermione says as she sees my mother.  
"Hello dear" she replies "and hello to these precious children." she says as she looks at the babies. "What have you named them?"  
"Well this is Lucas Ian." I say as I pick up my son  
"And this is Narcissa Rosa-Jean" Hermione says "I hope it is okay with you."  
"Yes." she says with a small tear in her eye "Oh yes this is more than okay."  
"Erie can you say hello to your siblings?" Hermione asks

"Rosie and Luke" I say  
"Hi guys. I your sister." Erie says as she leans down and places a small kiss on each of the baby's head. "I will always love you."

Hopefully she will always remember this moment and always treat them like the royalty they are. After all Erie might be my first princess, but Rosie and Ian will also be my princess and prince. No matter what they will always be Malfoy's. I have children of my own. The one thing that my father swore up and down that I would never have. The thing my father always told me that I would never be able to be. A good father. I know I will be a great father. I just know it.

"Are you crying Zabini?" I ask my best friend as I notice he is crying as we finish telling the story of our twin's birth.  
"Just slightly." he says as he wipes a tear from his eye." While I couldn't ever hate you Draco, I am quite upset that you were there not only for the birth of your children you also got to witness the birth of my baby."  
"I know." I tell him as I am slightly ashamed of myself for being there when Zabini should have been.  
"But I know ever more that it was your father that took those moments from me, not you." he tells me.  
"And for that I am…" I begin.

"Draco you will not apologize for him again." Hermione interrupts me.  
"No. Draco it isn't your fault at all and there is no way I am going to allow you to apologize for him." Zabini tells me.  
"If it makes you feel any better we don't have to worry about him anymore." Hermione tells him.  
"A bit. What happened?" Zabini asks  
_

_**-May 4, 2002- Draco's POV**_

"Hello dears." I hear my mother say as we step out of the Floo at the manor. "How are the birthday girl and boy?" she asks the twins.  
"Nana!" they squeal in unison and run from our side toward her

"Oh Happy Birthday my sweets." she tells them as she embraces them. "And my sweet Erie how are you today. Do you want to help me with a little project?"  
"Yes Nana." our four year old replied as she too ran to her side.  
"What project?" Hermione asks as she follows us out of the floo.  
"Oh nothing dear." my mother answered  
"What is she talking about?" Hermione asks me.

"Not sure." I whisper in her ear. "I think we will just have to go with it for now."  
"So the house elves were just finishing the decorations." my mother tells us "and the food is complete. We are ready for the guests to begin to arrive."  
"Thank you mother for doing all of this for us." I tell her.  
"I am pleased to be able to throw this celebration for my grandchildren." She tells us. "Come Erie let's go work on my little surprise."  
At that moment we hear the floo crack and see the Wesley's appear. Before anyone has a chance to greet each other Rosie and Reggie are hugging.  
"You know as attached as those two are to one another you'd think they were the twins." Pansy says as she steps out of the floo  
"It is just not healthy for them to have that close of a bond." Ron tells Hermione.  
"Oh let them be Ronald. They are only 2." Hermione tells him as the rest of the room starts to laugh uncontrollably.  
"What's so funny?" my mother asks as she and Erie come back into the room.  
"Oh Hermione was just telling Ron to settle down and let the kids play together." I tell her.  
"He thinks that they are too attached to each other." Hermione adds

"I think it is just darling." my mother tells us as she leans down and kisses Rosie on the head and pats Reggie's at the same time "So I was thinking…" my mother started before she was interrupted by a loud pecking at the window.  
"It is too late for an owl." I say as I make my way toward the window. "It's from Azkaban." I tell the room as my face drops and we hear another snap from the floo.  
"Hi everyone!" We hear Ginny say as she, Harry, and James come out of the floo "Who died?" Ginny asked as she noticed the looks on everyone's face as they walked in.  
"An owl just delivered a letter from Azkaban." Hermione says as she starts to make her way toward me "Draco what if he is being released?" she asks me as she is holding back tears.  
"He won't be." I try to reassure my wife but on the inside I am already fearing the worse. _My father is going to be released and I will have to cute my mother out of my life. If he comes back here, my kids can't be in this house. I won't do that to them. I won't do that to Hermione. I can't _"mother it is addressed to you." I tell her as I hand her the letter "would you like us to leave you?"  
"No," she tells us "Whatever this says, it will affect you to."  
"We will be in the other room." Pansy said as she picked up Reggie and she, the Potters, and Ron left the room.  
"Okay here it goes." My mother says as she opens the letter and it begins to levitate just above her hands.  
_**Dear Mrs. Malfoy, We regret to inform you that as of 1:28pm this afternoon your husband, prisoner Lucius Malfoy, has been the accidental victim of a Dementor's kiss. We apologize for this breach in our security system and I offer my deepest sympathies for the death of said prisoner. Sincerely yours, Ministry of Magic  
**_"He's dead?" Hermione asks breaking the silence.  
"It would seem so." I say "mother are you okay?" I ask her  
"I think I need to lie down for a bit. You are more than welcome to continue your celebration as planned." She tells me as she kisses me on the check and heads toward her upstairs wing.  
"You think she'll be okay?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around me  
"Yeah." I tell her "It will take some time, but I think she will be okay." I finish as I look down at my children I feel guilty knowing that I am relieved that my children will never have to meet the evil man my father was. That my father's evil could never touch my precious children.

"So he meet his demise at the hands of Dementor's?" Blaise asks me.  
"Yes," I tell him "I still feel half bad for being relieved that my children, your child never had to even meet him."  
"I am happy that you and Hermione prevented him from being around Erie." he tells me "I also want to thank you for taking such great care of my daughter."  
"It has been my pleasure." I tell him "So what are you going to do now?"  
"Well I received a call from Dumbledore when I left here yesterday." he tells me.  
"How does he always know when things happen?" I ask him  
"Your guess as good as mine." he tells me "But anyway it turns out that the Defense Against the Dark Arts is open and he would like me to take the position."  
"you going to?" Hermione asks him  
"Yes, I think I am." Blaise told us. "Can I ask a huge favor?" he asks

"Sure." Hermione says  
"Can I get to know Erie. If you don't want her to know who I am, I would be fine just being an uncle figure in her life." he tells us "I just want to know her."  
"Absolutely." I tell him. "Actually we told her who you were last night. She asked and we always said that we would tell her about you one day. It is just with you coming back it pushed our time table a bit."  
"So she knows I am her father?" He asks us. We just nod at him and I can see a small tear fall down his face. "Thank you for giving me this chance."  
"It is yours." I tell him. "I never thought that we would be able to give you it back. I am just happy that we could." Blaise reaches over and pulls Hermione and I into a three way hug. _I am so happy that my beautiful princess will get to know her father and my best friend gets to be there for her for the rest of her life for the rest of her future. _

**AN: So this is the second piece in my series. I don't think I like the way this one went compared to the first one. It just doesn't seem to flow as well oh and sorry it took so long to get out. I had a bit of a problem writing the last memory when they find out Lucius had died. Please REVEIEW! I have a fairly crazy work schedule this week so the next one might take a little longer.**


End file.
